Hada Verde
by rominaprince
Summary: Hermione decide dar un paseo sin saber lo que esta a punto de ocurrir, ¿quien sabe, tal vez le guste?... one-shoot


TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A JKR…

Bueno este fic es un one-shoot fue espontaneo no fue planeado, solo tenía ganas de escribir algo corto, espero que les guste.

La historia se sitúa 19 años después, Hermione no se casa ni tiene hijos con Ron, Severus sigue vivo y Harry si se casa con Ginny.

Era época navideña y Hermione iba caminando tranquilamente por el callejón Diagon mientras veía los aparadores de las tiendas para ver que regalos podía comprar, había dejado a Ginny en Flourish and Blotts comprando los libros que les habían pedido este año a James y Albus, tenía ganas de ver la gran variedad de libros nuevos que les habían llegado, pero el hecho de estar en un lugar lleno de gente donde apenas puedes caminar no le llamaba mucho la atención. Hermione, había aprendido a apreciar su soledad, después del fin de la guerra al terminar su relación con Ron, sus citas fueron contadas, no llevaba una vida sexual muy activa pero estaba feliz con su trabajo y sus amigos.

Llevaba una media hora caminando, cuando le empezaron a dar una ganas terribles de ir al baño, empezó a mirar en todas las direcciones para poder hallar un pub o un restaurante donde poder resolver sus necesidades pero por más que miraba no encontraba nada, siguió caminando otros 15 minutos cuando por fin diviso un pub en una esquina, no le agradaba mucho la idea de entrar pues se veía que era frecuentado en su mayoría por hombres que deseaban reunirse a tomar con sus amigos, pero no tenía opción así que se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada. En cuanto puso un pie en el establecimiento le llego el olor a alcohol y tabaco, estaba muy obscuro a excepción de las luces de neón azules que colgaban del techo, entro tratando de pasar desapercibida pero entonces recordó que no tenía la menor idea de cómo llegar a los baños así que se acercó a la barra y le pregunto al cantinero.

-Disculpe, ¿me podría decir donde se encuentra el baño?

El cantinero la miro con una sonrisa en la boca mientras limpiaba un vaso, era un tipo bien parecido.

-Hola hermosa, temo decirte que el baño solo es para clientes-contesto mientras dejaba el vaso y se inclinaba sobre la barra para poder estar más cerca de Hermione. Ella instintivamente retrocedió un paso.

-de acuerdo, ¿me podría dar un vaso de agua, por favor?-pidió de la manera más amable posible, dándole a entender que no iba a coquetear con él.

Lo siento preciosa, pero aquí solo vendemos alcohol-dijo con voz seductora.

Hermione estaba empezando a desesperarse, lo único que quería era entrara al baño y largarse cuanto antes de ahí.

-bueno, dame un hada verde por favor- repuso sonando molesta.

El cantinero se incorporó rápidamente en la barra, su cara ya no era para nada seductora más bien era de terror, el hada verde era una bebida extremadamente fuerte, incluso estuvo prohibida por varios años en el mundo mágico y solo la habían pedido 5 veces a lo mucho en todo lo que llevaba de barman, no podía creer como una mujer tan linda y respetuosa se atreviera a pedir esa clase de bebidas.

-¿esta, segura?-pregunto nervioso.

-si ¿Por qué, Algún problema?-Hermione había pedido esa bebida porque Ginny se la había recomendado, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar así que no sabía si lo que había pedido era como si estuviera pidiendo un jugo de naranja, así que para que ese tipo con cara de muñeco no hiciera algún comentario sarcástico dijo-es más, lo quiero doble.

Antes de que el barman pudiera replicar Hermione se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a los baños, en cuanto había terminado de preguntarle al cantinero donde se encontraban los baños, había visto el letrero en gigante que indicaba donde se encontraban.

Cuando salió del baño su alma descanso, sentía que se iba hacer del baño en cualquier momento, justo cuando estaba en la puerta de salida escucho una voz que le llamaba.

-¡señorita! Su bebida- grito el cantinero del otro lado del pub.

Hermione se dirigió fastidiada hacia la barra, tomo su bebida y se fue a sentar en una mesa alejada. ¿Cómo había terminado en un lugar así, tomando algo que no conocía y sin un solo centavo en su bolsa? Ella no tenía ni idea, lo más seguro es que iba a tener que escapar en cuanto terminara su vaso, pero instantáneamente desecho esa idea, ella no era una ladrona ni mucho menos una cobarde, tal vez cuando terminara pudiera explicarle su situación al barman y salir con la cabeza en alto del establecimiento. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida descubriendo que tenía un sabor exquisito, pero en seguida regreso su vaso a la mesa _"¿y si me pongo borracha?" _pero después comprendió que solo era un vaso y que por muy fuerte que fuera no se iba a poner ebria con eso.

Trataba de enfocar con la vista su vaso pero por más que intentaba seguía viendo dos, ella no recordaba a ver pedido otra bebida, es más ni siquiera recordaba haberse terminado la primera, lo cierto es que Hermione estaba total y completamente ebria y apenas se había tomado la mitad del vaso.

Se dio por vencida y decidió seguir observando a las personas que entraban en el pub, cada que alguien pasaba por la puerta no podía evitar reírse silenciosamente "_es tan gracioso ver como camina la gente, es como si alguien los estuviera empujando todo el tiempo", _vio como la puerta se empezaba a abrir revelando a su próxima víctima, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir los ojos como plato y tratarse de esconder detrás de su vaso. _"¿Qué demonios hace Snape aquí?" _no podía creer su mala suerte, movió un poco su vaso para poder verlo mejor, iba con su típica cara de piedra pero su vestimenta sin duda no era la misma, por muy borracha que Hermione estuviera no podía dejar de evitar sorprenderse por lo bien que se veía, iba con unos pantalones negros que se ajustaban justo en su trasero haciendo que este se viera respingado, vestía una camisa negra igualmente ajustada pero no excesivamente, solo dejando ver sus bien formados brazos, el cabello lo traía recogido en una cola haciendo que su nariz resaltara todavía más.

Hermione tenía la boca abierta, no le podía quitar los ojos de encima se veía increíblemente bien, de pronto esa atracción que sentía por el cuándo iba en el colegio volvió con más intensidad, los recuerdos de sus sueños eróticos regresaron para quedarse y el deseo de ser suya fue más persistente que nunca. Termino su bebida de un golpe mientras tomaba la decisión de acercarse a él, después de todo era una Gryffindor y no le tenía miedo a Snape ya era una mujer adulta no una niña asustadiza, justo en el momento en que se para tuvo que detenerse de la mesa para no caer estaba muy mareada pero a la vez sentía que podía conquistar el mundo, estaba llena de felicidad y por qué no de seducción.

Diviso a Snape sentado en una mesa del rincón, se veía tan imponente sentado ahí bebiendo su whiskey de fuego que Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un remolino en su estómago, se acercó tambaleando hasta él.

Snape estaba sumido en sus propios pensamiento cuando de pronto una figura se acercó a él, al alzar la vista no pudo evitar sorprenderse, tenía enfrente nada más y nada menos que a Hermione Granger y por lo que podía notar estaba muy borracha. Si no fuera porque, siempre lo odio, él estaba sobrio y tenía 19 años que no la veía se hubiera abalanzado sobre ella y la hubiera hecho suya en esa misma mesa, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado se veía incluso más bella que antes sus facciones de niña habían desaparecido dándole paso a toda una hermosa mujer, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas a causa del alcohol su cabellos estaba exactamente igual que antes "_oh Granger, sigues pareciendo la misma leona salvaje de hace años" _traía un vestido strapless que se ajustaba a su figura y estaba casi 90 por ciento seguro que Granger creía que se veía inocente, pero se veía todo excepto eso, en conclusión estaba bellísima.

-¿se puede saber que se le ofrece señorita Granger?- pregunto con voz seca.

Hermione tomo una silla de otra mesa y la estampo en el piso justo al lado de él, golpeo la mesa con el puño y se sentó lenta y provocativamente.

-nada en especial profesor-dijo sonando lo más sensual que pudo, la verdad es que seguramente estaba haciendo el ridículo de su vida y por la cara de Snape podía casi afirmarlo-es solo que verlo aquí me sorprendió mucho.

Snape alzo le cejas sarcásticamente, era su imaginación o Granger le estaba coqueteando _"¿porque iba a hacer eso? Te odia lo recuerdas, aparte esta borracha"_

-creo que el sorprendido soy yo, verla en este tipo de lugares y en ese estado deja mucho que desear-contesto groseramente.

-¿Cuál estado, señor?- pregunto acercando cada vez más al él, podía oler la fragancia varonil de Snape, fijo su vista en sus labios mientras decía-¿se refiere al estado en el que me pone usted? Pues déjeme le digo que es total y completamente normal, tantos años sin verlo hacen que estos momentos valgan oro.

Decidió, el alcohol y ella no se llevaban era imposible que estuviera diciéndole esa cosas a Snape y encima le estuviera coqueteando como si nada, lo más seguro es que la mandara a volar muy lejos por ser tan estúpida.

-¿ah sí, y dígame Granger en qué estado la pongo si puedo yo saber?-pregunto interesado girando su cuerpo para poder quedar frente a ella, estaba tan sorprendido por las confesiones de Granger que apenas podía mantener su máscara de frialdad.

Hermione se acercó a su oído mientras se recargaba con una mano el muslo de Snape y con la otra se sostenía de su hombro, y susurro-caliente.

Regreso a su asiento mientras veía como la cara de Snape pasaba de la frialdad a la lujuria.

-¿Sabe lo que está diciendo, o es que el alcohol inhibe su pena?-preguntó, mientras su vista se desviaba a sus piernas.

- el alcohol solo hace que diga la verdad profesor, o acaso cree que soy una mentirosa.

-Nunca eh pesando eso Granger, es solo que me parece impresionante todo lo que me está diciendo- comento.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento mientras decidida decía-de acuerdo vayamos a mi casa por una poción para quitarme el alcohol de encima y vera como sigo manteniéndome en lo que digo.

Snape tuvo que detenerla sentándola en su regazo para que no se cayera al piso.

-no creo que sea capaz de aparecernos en su casa, en este estado Granger-dijo mientras comenzaba a acariciar lentamente su pierna.

-¿entonces que propone…señor?-preguntó recargándose en su regazo.

-Qué le parece si vamos a mi casa y le doy esa poción que tanto anhela-respondió inhalando el aroma de sus cabellos.

-mmm…eso me parece excelente, pero, no eh pagado mi bebida-ronroneó.

- De eso yo me encargo.

Snape se levantó de su asiento con Hermione en brazos, dejo unas cuantas monedas en la mesa que estaba seguro incluían una buena propina a continuación camino hacia la chimenea más cercana y al instante desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Snape, Hermione la comenzó a observar detenidamente, podía notarse la falta de cuidado y limpieza que el profesor le daba a su casa, al estar tanto tiempo en Hogwarts Hermione suponía que no tenía mucho tiempo para ordenarla.<p>

Se encontraban en medio de la sala, Snape cargaba a Hermione mientras esta tenía sus piernas enredadas en su cintura.

-Creo que será mejor que terminemos esto en mi cuarto ¿no crees?- dijo Snape mientras besaba su cuello.

-No, no le creo-dijo Hermione zafándose de su abrazo y tambaleándose al tocar el piso- creo haber sido muy clara, primero quiero esa poción, no quiero que piense que no le estoy diciendo la verdad-aclaró Hermione mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Snape.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto deteniendo el movimiento de las manos de Hermione.

-totalmente.

-De acuerdo sígueme-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

Hermione lo siguió observando como ese increíble trasero se movía de aquí para allá.

Snape saco un vial con un líquido azul de la alacena, lo destapó y se lo entrego a Hermione.

-Salud señorita Granger.

-Salud…profesor- dijo antes de beberse de un solo trago la poción.

Mientras tomaba la poción Hermione no dejo de mirar a Snape, en cuanto bebió la última gota su mente volvió a la normalidad, en cuanto se dio cuenta y analizo todo lo que había hecho durante las últimas horas no puedo evitar sonrojarse furiosamente.

-¿Y bien, como se siente?- pregunto Snape de lo más divertido.

-Amm…mucho mejor gracias-contesto apenada mientras dejaba el vial vacío en la mesa.

Snape se acercó lentamente a ella mientras sensualmente decía.

-Valla, creo que la gatita ardiente se ha ido ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hermione retrocediendo lentamente.

-Sí, me refiero que todo lo que usted me dijo fue producto del alcohol-dijo acorralándola contra la pared-odio decirlo pero…es usted una mentirosa.

Hermione en un principio pensó en huir de ahí, todo lo que había dicho lo había estado ocultando por años y ahora resultaba que se ponía ebria y le contaba todo y justo a Snape, pero en cuanto su profesor la llamo mentirosa todo pensamiento de huida fue remplazado por uno de desafío, sabía que lo había dicho para provocarla pero de todos modos lo tomo demasiado personal.

-¿Cómo me llamó?-pregunto mientras lo aventaba fuera de la cocina guiándolo hacia el sillón.

-Mentirosa-siguió provocándola.

Cuando llegó al sillón cayó sentado mientras Hermione se subía a horcajadas en él.

-Nunca, escúcheme bien, me vuelva a llamar mentirosa-decía mientras desabrochaba sensualmente la camisa de su profesor.

-Entonces es verdad-dijo acariciando las piernas de Hermione-usted me desea.

-Por supuesto que sí señor, lo deseo desde que íbamos en Hogwarts.

-Mmm…interesante, dígame Granger ¿alguna vez soñó conmigo de una manera poco inocente?-preguntó bajando lentamente el cierre del vestido de Hermione.

Tenía que saber su ella también tenía sueños impropios con él, quería saber si ella experimentaba lo mismo que el en las noches, el deseo que sentía por ella y la rabia de no poder tenerla, las fantasías que le provocaba al entrar a su clase con su típica aura de inocencia que solo hacía que la deseara más.

-Muchas veces- contestó mientras acariciaba el pecho de Snape.

-Cuénteme, ¿Cómo eran sus sueños?

-Bueno básicamente el más frecuente era cuando yo llegaba tarde a clases y ya no se encontraba ningún alumno, usted se enojaba y me comenzaba gritar, entonces yo lo callaba con un beso y usted proseguía a tomarme salvajemente sobre su escritorio y yo solo le prometía que sería una niña buena-terminó moviendo sus manos lentamente hacia abajo-¿le gusto?

Lo único que obtuvo por respuesta fue un gruñido por parte de Snape, este le arranco literalmente le vestido dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Definitivamente Granger lo iba a matar de un infarto, llevaba un sujetador negro de encaje que mostraba a la perfección la excitación en sus pezones, la tanga era a juego con el sujetador. Snape tomo los tirantes de sujetador y los bajo lentamente, después la comenzó a besar en el cuello mientras lo desabrochaba por atrás. Hermione aprovecho para deshacerse del cinturón de Snape.

-Demonios…-dijo Snape al observar los pechos desnudos de Hermione.

Comenzó por besarlos primero lentamente disfrutando de los gemidos que soltaba Hermione, pero cuando esta comenzó a moverse sobre su regazo, mando el auto control a la mierda y succionó con deseo una de sus pezones mientras con la una mano masajeaba en derecho.

-Ah…profesor-gimió excitada.

-Mmm…eres una gatita muy traviesa…-decía frotando su erección contras Hermione.

La tomo del trasero y la azoto en la mesa de la sala. Hermione estaba respirando con dificultad, no podía esperar más a que Snape la hiciera suya pero decidió no desesperarse y trato de controlar su respiración.

Snape comenzó a besar su vientre bajando cada vez más cuando llego hasta el sexo de Hermione aspiro su aroma por encima de la tanga, inmediatamente el olor inundo sus fosas nasales haciendo que su excitación creciera aún más.

-Señorita Granger…-dijo mientras comenzaba a frotar sus dedos lentamente-debo de decirle que me encuentro alagado, Por qué quiero pensar que se encuentras así por mí- repuso con voz ronca.

-Siiii oh Merlín siiii- gimoteaba desesperadamente-Todo es por usted…profesor…por favor.

-¿Por favor que Granger?- preguntó friccionando un poco más fuerte.

-Ahh…lo que sea haga algo-suplicó cargada de deseo.

-tal vez quería que haga esto…-dijo haciendo desaparecer la última prenda que le quedaba e introduciendo un dedo lentamente en su humedad.

Ambos gimieron, Hermione por las sensaciones y Snape por lo increíblemente húmeda y apretada que estaba.

-Eso es lo que quiere… ¿que la joda lentamente con un solo dedo?-dijo con voz ronca sacándolo lentamente y comenzando a masajear su clítoris con el pulgar.

Hermione no podía respirar, tan solo la estaba tocando con una mano y ella ya estaba en el paraíso.

-No,… quiero más-respondió agitadamente.

Snape se inclinó suavemente haciendo que su cara quedara a la altura del pubis de Hermione, saco su lengua y la paso por toda la extensión su sexo.

-Ññmmmhm…-gimió excitada.

Snape retomo la tarea con más empeño, comenzó a succionar su clítoris sensualmente mientras con sus dedos acariciaba su abertura sin entrar del todo, podía sentir como los músculos vaginales de Hermione se contraían de deseo esperando a que el hundiera sus dedos sin descanso, pero quería hacerla sufrir, quería hacer que se volviera loca de deseo, inicio un rápido movimiento de lengua sobre su clítoris haciendo que Hermione perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-oohsiiiiiahh…señor..más…siiiohh -gimoteaba enloquecida.

Snape decidió que si continuaba así, el castigo no iba ser para Hermione sino para él, comenzó a hundirlos lentamente mientras gruñía de deseo al comprobar lo apretada que estaba, no podía esperar a hundirse en ella y envolverse en esa calidez.

-Granger… ¿tienes una idea de lo deliciosa que te ves?-preguntó mientras lo observaba retorcerse de deseo.

Hermione en lugar de respuesta se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, introdujo su lengua en la boca de su profesor y rápidamente la enredó con la de este comenzando una batalla sin ganador, Snape continúo estimulando a Hermione mientras la besaba, cuando encontró el punto exacto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, Hermione al sentir aquello rompió el beso gimiendo en la oreja de su profesor. Snape comenzó a sentir como Hermione comenzaba a convulsionarse por el inminente orgasmo, inmediatamente bajo de nuevo a su sexo y volvió a lamer con pasión su clítoris. Hermione no pudiendo aguantar más se vino ruidosamente mientras Snape se dedicaba a lamer sus jugos como si del elixir de la vida se tratara.

-Deliciosa…-susurró Snape mientras se relamía los labios.

En cuanto Hermione se recuperó se bajó de un salto de la mesa y volvió a hacer que Snape se sentara en el sillón mientras ella se arrodillaba en su entrepierna, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Snape, cuando por fin libero su miembro lo único que pudo hacer fue relamerse los labios, francamente tenía que admitir que en tamaño rebasaba por mucho los estándares, tampoco era una monstruosidad pero si lo suficientemente grande como para sorprenderse.

-Mmm…señor mire lo que tenemos aquí-dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez lo dudo?-preguntó excitado.

-No, la verdad es que siempre me imagine que usted siempre sobresaldría en todo-repuso comenzado a masajear lentamente la erección de aquel increíble hombre- sabe profesor, me estoy sintiendo un poco hambrienta.

-¿Ah sí? Pues yo tengo algo para usted, lo tiene justo en sus manos-dijo rogándole a Merlín porque comenzara a mamársela.

-Mmm…no creo que sea lo más conveniente.

-Yo pienso que si lo es-dijo tratando de sonar relajado.

Hermione acerco su boca y con la punta de la lengua recogió una pequeña perla, inmediatamente introdujo la cabeza del miembro de Snape mientras trazaba círculos en esta. Snape hecho la cabeza para atrás sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la leona, nunca pensó que fuera tan fogosa en la cama, siempre se la imagino como una mujer más tierna, pero tenía que admitir que la nueva faceta de Granger le estaba gustando demasiado, sus respiración se fue acelerando cada vez más, Hermione lo estaba volviendo loco lentamente, si no la detenía iba terminar antes de tiempo y eso era algo que definitivamente no estaba buscando. Hermione estaba totalmente concentrada en su trabajo, cada vez trataba de meter mas la erección de su profesor en su boca, estaba poseída por el sabor y la textura, de imprevisto sintió como las manos de Snape se posaban en sus hombros y la retiraban de tan suculento manjar.

-¿Qué, no le gusta?-pregunto Hermione insegura.

Snape observo su cara de preocupación, ¿de verdad pensaba que no le había gustado? Si por el fuera la dejaría hacer con él lo que se viniera en gana, el problema era que le había gustado demasiado y no quería terminar antes de tiempo.

-Granger, todo lo que tu hagas me gusta-le susurro mientras la sentaba en su regazo hundiéndose lentamente en ella-es solo que disfruto mucho mas de esto…. ¿tú no?-termino en un jadeo.

-Mmm..siii… definitivamente…si-gimió excitada. El simple hecho de saber que por fin iba a ser cogida por Snape hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco y sintiera una llama quemarla en su interior, sentirse llenada por su miembro la estaba enloqueciendo.

-Granger…demonios…estas demasiado… apretada-repuso fuera de control.

Hermione comenzó un vaivén de arriba hacia abajo, estaba perdida en el deseo, sus neuronas no estaban funcionando correctamente su mente lo único que le decía era que se entregara en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre que por tanto años lleno sus sueños de increíbles momentos, porque no nada más lo deseaba, lo amaba como nunca creyó amar, lo comenzó a amar desde que él se burló de sus dientes, porque en ese momento supo que la única opinión que le importaba era la de él, solo le importaba que el la notara que le dirigiera una mirada aunque fuera de odio, cuando se enteró de que había matado a Dumbledore lo odio, lo odio por traicionarlos, por mentirles a todos, pero más lo odio por no poder odiarlo, porque aunque ella sabía que debía de no podía lo amaba demasiado, y cuando en la batalla final casi muere su corazón se partió en mil pedazos se recrimino por haberle deseado el mal cuando lo único que él hizo fue ayudarlo.

-Severus…-susurro Hermione inconscientemente.

Inmediatamente Snape detuvo el movimiento de caderas de Hermione y la observo atónito, nunca en todos sus años de conocerla ella se había atrevido a llamarlo por su nombre, había soñado tanto con eso que casi se desmaya en ese momento, porque su principal fantasía no era hacerle el amor salvajemente mientras podían ser descubierto, su mayor fantasía era escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por eso labios.

En ese momento Snape hizo que aparecieran sobre su cama, pero ahora Hermione se encontraba debajo de él.

-vuelve a decir mi nombre-suplico con voz ronca mientras retomaba su tarea con un vaivén más fuerte y rápido.

-Ohh…Sev...Severus-gimió mientras sentía como las caderas de Snape chocaban descontroladamente contra ella.

-Mmm…siiii ¿prometes portarte bien gatita?-susurró Snape entrando en sobre marcha.

-Siiiiiii!-gritó salvajemente Hermione empezando a sentir como sus paredes se contraían-oohh... Pero…no… pares.. siiiahh.

Snape tomo las piernas de Hermione y las puso sobre su pecho mientras sus acometidas se volvían erráticas llegando todavía más adentro de Hermione. Hermione observaba como Snape poco a poco iba perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba y su cara se transformaba en una máscara total de placer.

-Hermione…-gimió Snape.

Hermione al escuchar aquello se vino de nuevo con más pasión, observo estrellas rojas y negras atreves de sus parpados, y sintió como por un momento su corazón dejaba de latir por la cantidad de emociones que estaba experimentando. Snape al sentir los músculos de Hermione aprisionándolo se corrió con un gruñido brutal llenando con su semilla el interior de Hermione.

Cayeron rendidos en la cama tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones.

-Eso fue…-comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Increíble…-termino la frase Snape.

Hermione se volteo a observar como Severus trataba de relajarse.

-¿Profesor puedo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunto con timidez, vio como Snape abría los ojos y la veía dándole a entender que podía preguntar-¿Para usted fue solo sexo?

-No, y creo que deberías de dejar de llamarme profesor y empezaras a llamarme Severus-dijo mientras la abrazaba.

-Eso significa que…¿me amas como yo a tí?-pregunto tratando de no echar a perder las cosas.

-Me alegra que por fin veas la realidad, pero de esta boca no vas a escuchar ninguna declaración-repuso feliz mientras comenzaba a dormirse con el aroma del cabello de Hermione.

-Cabron...-dijo feliz sintiendo que por fin su vida iba a tener un poco más de sentido.

FIN :D

Espero que les haya gustado, decidí escribirlo porque... no se… porque quise jajajaja

Dejen reviews.


End file.
